


Dream Princess Made Real

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Before Chiba Mamoru Realized He Was Tuxedo Mask, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Rapist Thinks They Are Dreaming, Season/Series 01, Underage Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Tuxedo Mask moves through the city searching for the Silver Crystal.  As he searches the Aino home he doesn't find the Silver Crystal, but he believes he found his princess.





	Dream Princess Made Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



He was having that dream again. It was the dream where he dressed up in a tuxedo, with a mask perched upon his face, and wandered the streets of Tokyo. He would look in windows, sneak through houses, searching for something. It was rare for anyone to get more than a glimpse of him.

This night his dream wandering took him to a home of the Aino family, according to the plate in front of it. Just like the others he slipped in and began to search the place. The husband and wife slept soundly as he worked searched through drawers. He stepped over the sleeping white cat to get to the other bedroom.

He opened the door to see the moonlight hit the sleeping girl in the bed just right. She was beautiful, like a princess of the moon. He felt sure that he’d seen her in dreams. Stepping closer, he studied her face. His dreams weren’t clear, but he was sure that this was the woman that he saw. Her hair, her face, everything was just right.

The girl rolled over in her sleep, causing the nightgown she was wearing to slip down her shoulder. He was caught by the sight of alabaster skin. He could feel himself getting hard in his trousers. 

He reached down with gloved hands unfastened his fly and pulled out his dick. There was a moment of hesitation before he reminded himself that this was all just a dream and she was the princess in his dreams. He pulled back her sheet slowly. The nightgown had ridden up her legs as she slept leaving muscular legs bare.

With one gloved hand he pushed her nightgown up to her waist as he got into her bed. He positioned himself between her legs, pushed her panties aside, and then thrust into her with all his might, burying himself into her on the first go.

Her eyes flew open, but one hand over her mouth stifled her screams.

“Don’t scream, princess.”

She reached out a hand for a pen on her bedside table, but she couldn’t reach it. He ignored that as he kept on thrusting. In his dreams before she’d been shrouded in fog, he’d only been able to make out the barest details of her. It was a tease. Now that he could finally touch her, feel her, fuck her, he was finally able to find a sense of satisfaction as he moved into and out of her. She was a tight fit, which made it better.

He pulled his hand away when it was clear she wouldn’t scream.

“I’m not who you think I am,” she softly pleaded.

That didn’t make sense. This was his dream. There was only one person she could be, his princess. He kept moving, faster as he felt his climax building until his spilled into her with a sense of relief that he didn’t think possible.

“I’ll find the Silver Crystal for you, princess,” he whispered into her ear before he pulled out.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba woke up the next morning. He had that same recurring dream about moving through the city like a phantom thief, searching for a crystal at the behest of a princess. This dream had been different. Before she had been distant, intangible, unattainable. This time she felt solid and real. It was a pleasant dream of two lovers finding each other in the middle of the night.

As he got out of bed to start his day, he found himself to be in a very good mood. He only hoped the dream would repeat the next night.


End file.
